


Eggs

by sponkle



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Items [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Eggs, M/M, Mother Hen, Sexual Content, cluck for me baby, dinosaur/paleontologist, mother hen/daddy cock, role-playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sponkle/pseuds/sponkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Brendon like role-playing. Their role-play varies between doctors and nurses to dinosaurs and paleontologists. Tonight, it just so happens to be the motherly hen and daddy cock. This may or may not involve shoving an egg into Ryan, the motherly hen. As their chicks, Jon and Spencer watch. They decided no speaking was allowed, only squawking and clucking. Jon and Spencer were only permitted to make little peeping noises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs

Ryan and Brendon like role-playing. Their role-play varies between doctors and nurses to dinosaurs and paleontologists. Tonight, it just so happens to be the motherly hen and daddy cock. This may or may not involve shoving an egg into Ryan, the motherly hen. As their chicks, Jon and Spencer watch. They decided no speaking was allowed, only squawking and clucking. Jon and Spencer were only permitted to make little peeping noises.

  
On this particular night, they all got high, and contemplated the meaning of life.

  
“Dude, I wonder what it’d feel like to lay an egg..” Ryan whispered, thoughtfully.

  
They all stopped and stared at him for a few moments before Spencer spoke up, “Whoa, man.. That’s deep.”

  
“That sounds so fucking hot,” Brendon commented.

  
“You sound so fucking hot,” Ryan retorted, snarkily. “Wait..”

  
Brendon winked at Ryan, and he couldn’t help the flush that crept onto his face. After a few more moments of silence, Brendon got up to retrieve something from the fridge. When he came back they all noticed the small, white egg in his hand.

  
“Stand up, Ryan.” Brendon demanded.

  
“Why?” Ryan inquired, confused.

  
“I’m going to stick this in your ass.” He replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

  
“Oh, alright!” Ryan squealed cheerily. He bent over.

  
Brendon went to remove Ryan’s pants but quickly realized that he wasn’t wearing any. “Dude, where are your pants?”

  
“I… I-I don’t know,” Ryan said, sadness seeping into his voice.

  
Brendon needed to assuage his friend’s sadness so he quickly popped one, two, three eggs up his ass.

  
“Bren!” Ryan squawked.

  
“Shhhh, no talking allowed.”

  
Brendon disappeared to gather an armful of blankets. He laid them down in a nest formation and told Ryan to sit.

  
“You’re the mommy hen, and I’m the daddy cock, and Jon and Spencer – you guys are our baby chicks!” Brendon said excitedly.

  
“Dude, what?” Spencer asked, alarmed.

  
“I’m not taking any part of this,” Jon said, and went back to getting high.

  
Ryan giggled and sat down in the blanket-nest. “ I need a big, strong cock to help me lay these eggs,” he said, seductively.

  
Brendon leant down and whispered in his ear, “Just call me daddy, baby.”

  
He began to kiss down Ryan’s neck, hoping that would give him a hard on alone. He was too high for any of this foreplay bullshit.   
He lightly stroked Ryan’s soggy erection and began to give him a handjay.

  
“Oh, daddy,” Ryan moaned.

  
Spencer just sat there looking perplexed.

  
“I think… I think I’m close!” Ryan shouted.

  
“Cluck for me, baby!” Brendon commanded.

  
Ryan clucked as loud as he could.

  
“Lay them damn eggs, boy!”

  
As Ryan spilled all over Brendon’s hand, he couldn’t help the contractions in his ass and the eggs popped out one by one.

  
“Our babies,” Brendon whispered.

  
“Let’s call them Spencer and Jon,” Ryan smiled.

  
“Uh… I’m right here,” Spencer said.

  
“Right here in our wings,” Brendon agreed.

  
“You guys are fucking weird. I’m gonna go see if Jon wants to make out or something,” Spencer announced and left the room.

  
“Wait, where’s the third one?” Brendon asked.

  
“There was a third one?” Mother hen replied, eyes widening. “Oh… Oh no.” And out came a shell broken in half and a stream of egg blood from his aching ass.

  
“Our baby…” Brendon said, voice full of sorrow.

  
A single tear rolled down each of their cheeks in unison.

  
The end.


End file.
